Prisoner
by Skellig8
Summary: Bars, they're tangible and can be broken. Within your mind and body, how does one escape that? Fighting yourself for release and reality is up to your imagination.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing and will not make the pretense that I do. I am not making any profit and it is only done for the enjoyment of others.

_I want to see where this will go, if people are interested in this little blurb I can submit more. It's a daydream I've had for awhile and I've been waiting to put it up here._

Without further ado…

* * *

Eyes opened slowly, watching silently as bubbles floated upwards. Everything else beyond was a blur. He didn't try to see much, not yet. They would notice. He knew who they were more on instinct, a sixth sense…How long had he been here? He had to keep count; he'd go crazy if he didn't.

Ah, there it was, the cold feeling going into his veins, so they noticed that he was awake. Pity. His body, though he could hardly feel it anyways, relaxed. Back to the bottom of the blackness. He was down there for a long time before once again reaching the surface. Again he was thwarted. He didn't want to go back down, he'd remember things, memories he wanted to forget. There was a presence in that blackness, it was old, ancient and quite unforgiving. He felt it still. He didn't like it and it didn't like him, but one thing they agreed was they needed to get as far away from this place as possible.

"Kabuto, I presume things are going as planned?"

"Yes, exactly as you want them to."

"Good. Make sure our 'guest' is quiet and covered. I wouldn't want my nosy apprentice to wander into something he shouldn't."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

He was there again. The depths of his own mind surrounded him. Sometimes he thought that he could see something, his freedom maybe, he hardly knew. Subconscious thoughts liked to play with them, ironically they were not all his own. They showed him places, people he knew, but with a thought those dreams and wisps of imagination dissolved, they were nothing more than a restless fantasy.

Being trapped in your own body was the worst thing possible, he surmised. In a prison one can see their own bars, they're tangible and you know what you're fighting against. In your own body, you don't know which was is up and reality is up to your imagination.

The passage of time was hard to discern, it was enough to drive him mad. He couldn't concentrate enough to see the time or exact place, so he supposed it really didn't matter at the moment. He had to recouperate first, the battle had been long and bloody. He had been captured, was a prisoner in his own body, and he detested the company.


	2. Chapter 1

Kabuto worked diligently at a metal table, illuminated by small lamps. Papers strewn about him in disarray was evidence that he'd been there for some time. It seemed a desolate, sterile place, but Kabuto took pride in his work and was diligent in his lab.

Pausing for a moment in his work, he looked up across his table in the middle of the room. Looking and smiling at his newest subject of interest. What luck he had to get this one. This was the perfect subject for his experiments. The effectiveness of his techniques had increased, and he didn't have to worry about losing this one as easily as many others. He glanced up towards the clock that hung on the bare wall. Ah, time for another treatment.

He had to use a potent mix of drugs on this particular subject. He burned off the drugs almost as quickly as they were administered. This had led to increased dosages, and of some of the most potent stuff. Kabuto had to develop a system that involved a primitive IV drip that he could control. Right now the drip was almost at max. He inserted the needle into the bottom of the bad and made sure the flow was going through. He thought of everything he could to make his experiments work. Though he knew about the latest in medical equipment, he couldn't get it.

It wasn't that Orochimaru's coffers were bare; it would arouse too much suspicion in their region. A hidden village was hidden for a reason. The medical suppliers double checked everything these days, regardless of validity. He could order minimal things across the nations and pick them up. It required more time than he had right now (especially running experiments) and Orochimaru couldn't spare him at the moment. Forget sending a runner to pick the things up, the careless lugs broke themselves more than their opponents lately. Being head of Oto's medical staff had given him numbers, and many annoying migraines.

This meant fashioning his own equipment from scratch. It was crude, but it worked the way he wanted most times. He had a few successes creating some of his own, different and more thorough than what was on the market. He's sure that what he had wasn't exactly legal, but it was useful enough to make even Tsunade drool.

He liked working in his lab, a world where he was in total control, and where even Orochimaru had no power. When Orochimaru was injured in any way, Kabuto was his personal physician, and he made sure the snake master listened to him and his "doctor's orders". _His_ patients,_ his_ research, _his_ equipment. Like any good ninja with weapons, Kabuto didn't trust anyone with his equipment. A few trusted lab assistants were allowed to touch under his careful observation and updates. They had been here longer than most others, and were more loyal to him than his own master. He left his lab to find Orochimaru, left to his own thoughts while traveling his way down the long corridors. He wasn't into the whole 'killing your minions when they don't bring you the results you want'. There were better things to do than spending time training new assistants to his system; good help was so hard to find.

* * *

Naruto rose to semi-consciousness in his personal hell. Where was he again? Oh, right. He schooled his features that might give awaysome form of awareness. He needed to find his way out of here. He extended the rest of his senses as much as he could.

_All right, I can't smell anything, there is something plugging my nose. There is something in my mouth. _He traced it with his tongue._ Plastic. It's putting air into my lungs. _

He could hear the air blowing through the tube in his mouth, responding to the muscles in his lungs. He could hear the water flowing around him and the pumps that kept it circulating. He could feel the water and the slight sway. He extended his sense of touch farther; he could feel something surrounding him. He knew little of what was going on. Calmly, he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his vision.

It was a glass container, he realized. It must've been expensive. He squashed that thought immediately. It wasn't going to help him get out of here. Concentrating, he looked beyond the glass that contained him. Most was blurry and bright to his unused eyes. He had to squint to see a bare place, small tables, and counters along the walls. Seeing movement, he flicked his eyes towards it without moving his head.

It was a person. He couldn't tell anything about them. They went to one of the side counters. He couldn't see exactly what they were doing. Their arms moved, but whatever it was he couldn't focus his eyes through the water. Cursing in his mind for his predicament he began to get angry. Whatever they put into his system was burning off fast. He needed to get out of here! He thought about busting out of this hellhole and rampaging his way out. He would be dead before reaching Konoha. He knew who had captured him. If he was where he thought, in the heart of Oto, he would be dead before reaching the walls. He needed a plan.

He was weak right now, but he pulled his arms towards himself, only to find that they were bound. More feeling was coming back into his body now. Searching with his eyes around the lab, he decided to take a risk. Raising a bit of chakra energy just below the surface, he was instantly hit with blinding pain. He screamed through his mouthpiece, a rush of bubbles the only sound really being made. Eyes screwed shut, he released the energy immediately. Dimly, he heard alarms, but it seemed to get farther away.

_Damn._

* * *

Kabuto was not far off and he heard the alarm; smirking he continued his way down the hall. His assistant was there and would take care of the problem once the fail-safes were finished putting his subject back to sleep. Hearing footsteps behind him, Kabuto slowed his purposeful pace. Turning slightly he saw a runner coming up from behind him.

"All is well, sir."

"Excellent. Make sure it doesn't happen again. Increase the dosage by 5cc.(1) Go."

With the command, the runner was off again, back the way he had come. Kabuto let himself smile. The fail-safes had worked perfectly. So, his little experiment was burning off the drugs faster than ever. It was only a few hours before the next planned treatment, he would have to compensate for the increasing strength.

At this rate, he'd be able to get a culture of cells and begin experimentation. Passing down a hallway near Orochimaru-sama's main rooms, he saw Sasuke turn a corner on the way out. Slick with sweat, the boy was just out of training with the snake master. Heading down that way, he would be sure to find the snake sannin and tell him the news. When Kabuto passed Sasuke, who looked at him with some disgust, he gave him a Machiavellian smile and didn't say anything. This was too good. The report will go well and they would be right on schedule.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of Kabuto at that moment when seeing him coming down the hallway, his mind still running over the previous training session. Something lodged itself at the pit of his stomach and he scowled at the bespectacled man and tried not to let him know through his look how much he was disgusted by the other man. Kabuto was happy about something, and it didn't look good from any angle. Something was up. He had the creepy feeling again. Kabuto was just a little creepy for him. Before coming here it was just an unsettling air that he experienced around him, but finally getting to Oto he learned the true extent. Orochimaru's creepiness was something he could handle, it was obvious, but Kabuto hid his well and one couldn't tell from first glance. He would have to keep his eye out for anything strange.

* * *

Orochimaru was pleased with Sasuke's progress and determination, getting stronger everyday. Meeting with him once a week was beneficial in gauging Sasuke's growing levels. There was a knock at the door. There were only two people bold enough to knock, and one had just left.

"Come in, Kabuto."

"Orochimaru-sama, I have some good news for you. We are a short time away from beginning the experiments. He's getting stronger everyday. The progress he is making is amazing."

The snake master waited for Kabuto to continue, the med- nin liked to draw things out and make it more dramatic.

"But, I do have a question. I only need a few samples, and restraining him is becoming more difficult. Soon he will be able to fight against any drug or toxin I place directly into his bloodstream. He will have to be moved from the lab. I do _not_ want anything destroyed when he finds the power to escape. If he is determined enough, he will do it."

Orochimaru thought quietly on his response to Kabuto. He could never physically possess the power of the Kyuubi. That had been proven due to Kabuto's poking and prodding; the analysis Kabuto had done of the bonding with the demon. But, the power of the mind. Surely there must be some way…

"Break him."

"Is that wise, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I don't care how you do it, you will by any means necessary. I'm giving you control over this, Kabuto, and I expect results."

"Of course…and the demon?"

"You let me work on that. It will be a nice little…side-project," he smiled.

Kabuto returned the smile, " Of course."

"Now get out, I have no more time for you."

Kabuto nodded his head and turned on his heel to the door. When he finally reached it and opened it, Orochimaru's voice stopped him.

"Oh, and Kabuto…I trust that you'll be discreet? My apprentice has been poking around places he shouldn't. Make sure you put things away properly. We don't need him becoming noble all of a sudden."

Kabuto grinned again. "Of course."

_

* * *

_

(1)- cc 1 cubic centimeter, a volume equal to 1mL, it's mostly used in medical jargon

_Well, that's all for now. I have to keep the ideas flowing. I'll be sure to have another chapter up soon because I'll be stuck in a car for two days, this will be a great way to spend the time. Till next time!_


	3. Chapter 2

"Don't knock on Death's door. Ring the doorbell and run, he hates that."

_I don't know if this story will have any pairings yet. I haven't gotten to that point, but let me say that I love a good romance that gives the warm fuzzies. I guess I just have a messed up mind. But for sure this will not be a yaoi/ yuri or whatever. I don't have that much courage. My writing is a little choppy right now, but I hope the further I go on, the smoother it will be. It tends to be a trend. Anyways, reviewing makes me happy in any form. Even if it's just a random comment, it will be treasured. Any constructive criticism helps and I am willing to take any suggestions._

_I didn't expect Kabuto to take such a large role already. I guess I identify with him a little more than what I thought, which is scary within itself._

* * *

Naruto knew he was getting stronger. He was waking up more, remembering more about what happened during the day. He could see the face of the person giving him the drugs, it was a smaller sort of man, didn't have much potential for being a ninja. Well, he _hoped_ he was a good judge of that, he _had_ been small growing up. Fortunately, he had a caring teacher in Jiraya, though the man had hardly shown it. Naruto was in a sorry state when they had met, he could count his ribs on both sides though his eating habits were getting better. Naruto was perpetually slender from his years of malnutrition and near starvation most times. Jiraiya doubted that he would gain a lot of weight any time in his future, he lost the potential of having a lot of body fat.

Ramen, was the staple of his diet, however unhealthy it may be. It was the cheapest thing he could afford with his meager salary as a genin, and it helped that the old man didn't overcharge him. He filled up with ramen any time he could, which was usually after training or missions, the best time was after he got paid. He would spend most of his money on ramen, it made it easier than having to fight to keep his money. People wondered how he could eat all that ramen in one sitting, he didn't eat it everyday, only when he could. How he could eat so much? Well, that might be because he was starving. Feeding himself off the generosity of Iruka most of the time, and whatever he could salvage from dumpsters or trashcans.

Jiraiya had addressed his nutritional needs immediately, despite Naruto's insistance that he would eat ramen. Ramen was cheap, though he liked getting his ramen paid for, he didn't like to live off the charity of others. Naruto was forced to eat fruits and vegetables and whatever Jiraya thought would be good at the time. Naruto didn't want to take from his teacher, but he made damn sure that he said 'thank you' to him every time, just two words to repay that simple kindness, but Jiraiya had thought that it was enough.

Naruto reminisced for a moment about traveling with Jiraiya, how he had tried to repay him for meals and all the great food that they had been eating.

_Naruto packed up the supplies in an orderly fashion, contrary to his nature, Naruto was a neat person and liked things to make sense and have order. Folding the flap down the front, he cinched the clip and made sure it would be secure for the journey. He turned his attention to the fire and looked at the small pile of ashes, they would be moving out today so they could let this fire burn out. Naruto kicked the ash with a sandaled foot to see if there were still any glowing embers, which were smothered by Naruto's heel._

_"Brat, what are you doing?"_

_"Eh? Ero-sennin, I'm just packing up the camp site. Here, let me get your things for you!"_

_"Naruto."_

_"Just hand them here, and I-!"_

_"Naruto. I know that you feel that you have to repay me like this, but you don't. It was nice the first week, but we both have to do our equal share. I'm the sensei so I'm responsible for the food that I get. It's MY food, but I just decided to share with you. If you feel you have to repay the food part, just go hunting. It'll be good practice, plus we'll be able to have some fresh meat on the road!"_

_Naruto had remained silent for some time, just watching Jiraiya pack up his things (most likely containing perverted things), and they both knew that some unspoken agreement had occurred between them. From then on, Naruto contributed to the dinner table as often as he could, and they both shared the duties of the camp site when Jiraiya didn't have to go off to do some "research". _

He had understood. It was a nice feeling, and he knew that things were going to be okay as long as it lasted. How long had he been here already. He knew it was more than a week by his rationality. The furry demon in him made sure he woke up often, and was none too grateful for the wake-up call, affirming that this wasn't just a dream.

* * *

Orochimaru was pleased to say the least, though it was never a good idea to try to what extent. If his plan worked correctly, then he had much to be joyful about with a new power under his control. If not, well, it was nice knowing the boy and getting at least something from him. His texts and ear to the ground had located a legend. This was too good.

"Bring me Sasuke!" he shouted to the guard he knew was posted outside his door. In a few moments he would see his apprentice and get him out of Oto for at least a week. It would take at least that long for travel.

He was broken from his musing by an irritated Sasuke barging into his study. "Well?"

"Ah, Sasuke, we will be leaving on a journey at dawn tomorrow. Be ready."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his master, "Where are we going?"

"North."

Kabuto was never a mathematician. He always did his equations twice to be sure that he was not going to overdose his special project. It was in this concentration that he was interrupted with the news that Orochimaru would be leaving first thing in the morning, and he was not going with. Sasuke, however, would be. Kabuto showed no reaction to the message but was internally fuming. Orochimaru would certainly speak to him first of something of this kind, he wasn't his right hand man for nothing.

Kabuto went to Orochimaru's study as soon as he could finish his calculations. He entered after he was bid.

"Ah, Kabuto."

He remained silent just staring at Orochimaru until he decided to speak again.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Orochimaru smirked.

"No, Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto, now slightly ashamed. Looking down at his feet. "I was not aware that you were taking a journey."

"It will take a week, no longer, I hope," he said flippantly. "But one never knows with Sasuke. He'll be sure to drag this out into a training exercise."

"I see."

"I found a solution to your problem, Kabuto. If it doesn't work, I hope you can afford to cut your losses."

Kabuto's head shot in Orochimaru's direction so quickly. "I..."

"Hm, I see," responded Orochimaru. "Well, you have a week left before anything really must be decided. I'm going north to find a legend, if she still exists."

Sasuke was annoyed that training was limited on this journey. At night they had a small sparring session and Orochimaru would call it a night. He was frustrated at a lack of progress. He hadn't learned anything new form the snake sannin.

"I want a new jutsu."

"And I want this mission to be a success."

Sasuke fumed.

"We cannot be discovered, Sasuke. Spies are everywhere, that's why we left with little to no notice, and why it is just the two of us."

"Why not Kabuto?"

"He has a special project to complete. Besides, who we are going to meet, I hope she can beat something of use into you."

"Training?" Sasuke's eyes lit up, any training might be an edge to use against his brother. Something unexpected to be an ace in the hole.

"Perhaps, it's up to her."

They passed the night without another word, and left just before dawn. They were coming into mountainous territory with thick forest and a small path. They came to a small village at the base of a small range of mountains. Not big enough for much fame, but stilll high enough to be a strain. The villagers gave them strange looks, and didn't seem to be friendly. None of them spoke to them, and small children were ushered inside. They were three days away from Oto at a fairly strenuous pace, there were no allies here.

Orochimaru led the way to a small path that seemed to have only goats and shepard boys as frequent travelers. They climbed higher and around to the second mountain. There Orochimaru began looking for signs of the hut that was supposedly still there. And they were finally upon it before realizing. It was hidden well, made to look like the forest it was in. The yard was small, but functional.

"Who are we seeing?"

"She's a witching woman. Ancient, from what I know of. She was ancient when I first met her, and she's still here."

He rapped curtly upon the door. Waited for a moment before rapping again.

Sasuke was amused. Orochimaru rapped a third time.

"Well, I'm probably not in the house, I'm sure you can tell," said the voice from behind them. They turned. Sasuke was expecting a hunched over little old lady, but this was far from it. Well, except for the old part. She was old, by the white hair that was bound back from her face, and long. She must have been quite tall when she was younger, and stood almost Sasuke's height, back straight with pride. Her face was weathered and full of wrinkes, but her eyes were black, bright and spoke of things they could never have seen.

"Well? Are you going to stand and stare or are you going to greet this old, witching woman?"

"Greetings, Majou-sama," said Orochimaru respectfully with a bow.

She snorted. "Well, that's a fine greeting. And how about your apprentice?"

"Greetings, baba."

"Now I can say for sure that you two are here because you want something. Same thing it was when you came here last Orochimaru." She moved between them and opened her house. "Might as well. Come in gentlemen, and make yourself at home."

They took off their shoes and packs and left them outside and went into their hostess' house. The hut was quaint and filled with odds and ends, herbs hung from every available place, small workings were left by the fire.

"Tea?" she didn't wait for a response before pouring cups of the steaming liquid. She sat back and enjoyed her steaming cup with a sigh. "Tell me something. A story, I cannot abide quiet with guests."

"Majou-sama, we're here for-"

"That doesn't sound like a story," she interrupted. "You, apprentice, tell me yours."

Sasuke was incredulous. A story? Maybe one from his childhood, perhaps? One told by his mother to get him to sleep. He liked one in particular when he was young. He began quietly, "Once there was a small boy, no bigger than your little finger..."

When he was fininshed Majou sighed contentedly, "It's been awhile since I heard that one. You have pleased me with your telling. It's getting late. Good night, gentlemen."

She ushered them to the door and promptly kicked them out.

Sasuke was confused to say the least. What the hell was this old bat up to? Orochimaru and he exchanged a quick look. They set up their sleeping rolls out in the yard, it was more comfortable than a forest floor and waking up with a rock under your ribs.

He woke up with the dawn and moved to find a place to practice his katas. He found a small clearing not far off from the hut and set to work. In the middle of his training exercise, he was distracted out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a small white blob. It was the witch woman's hair, she was leaving. Determined to find out what she was up to and could probably teach him, he decided to follow. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he grabbed his shirt from where it was laying on a bush and quickly followed.

He stayed as quiet as he could, flitting from tree to tree to not be seen. She soon found a small clearing and set to work collecting herbs and small flowers that were of use to her.

"Stop hiding in the shadows, boy, and come help me instead of staring."

He approached her with a raised brow. Standing near to her kneeling form.

"I play no games, boy. But respect is a must. Help an old lady."

Sasuke kneeled to the ground at a ninety degree angle to her. He was hopelessly lost as to what to do.

"This root is what you're looking for," she said holding up a small tuber. "The plant is small and hard to find, but this small patch will do just fine. It has three leaves in this pattern."

Her dirty fingers showed him the small plant and the shape of the leaves.

He started to work on finding the small plant and digging it up. She talked to him once and awhile while they were digging, telling him the properties of the plants and what they were used for. "By itself, it's nothing, merely a pretty thing when it flowers. Tiny white flowers that are nice in the spring, but in the end of summer, the roots are best for picking. Nice thing to find if you're on the road, can feed you until you find something better. But mixed with a nice soup or broth, it can help with a headache."

He decided it was wiser to not speak back to her. What ever was he going to use this for? He didn't need plants to defeat his brother. This woman is what could help him, if she would train him. He could see the obvious strength of her form, obviously past her prime, but theoretical training, observing what he was doing might help him more.

"I know what Orochimaru is here for," she said out of the blue. She sat back upon her legs, considering for a moment. "Damn him."

She snorted with half-laughter. "I forgot, too late."

"You must have been a great fighter in your day," he began, hopefully getting on her good side, she might be more willing to give him a jutsu or train him in something.

"Ah-ah-ah! I know what you're thinking, and you should be ashamed of yourself. Taking advantage of an old woman like that...Ninjas are manipulative by nature, but you're learning from Orochimaru, that should be enough."

"Are you going to give Orochimaru what he's looking for?"

She looked sad for a moment, then angry. "I must."

"But why?"

"Simple trade, that's why."

"What is he going to do for you?"

She peered into his eyes with a hard look. For a moment, Sasuke thought she could see more than just his face, looking into his soul and mind.

"You have a large curse upon you from him. I hope you know what you're doing. No one ever gets away from him unscathed, though he is not all powerful... it's just that you're so young. Though you are not the youngest by far."

Sasuke tried questioning her more, but she said nothing, only continuing to work. When she was finished she stood up slowly, examining her surroundings with a glance. She handed the basket of roots to Sasuke and made for the hut.

They found Orochimaru leaning against the hut, waiting for their return.

"Three days. I can get you what you want. Less if your apprentice helps."

"Done."

"I expect to be paid in full immediately, otherwise it won't work. I can promise you that."

Sasuke was confused, but didn't let it show. What exactly were they after?

_

* * *

_

Well, that certainly was an interesting experience. I can tell things are getting less choppy, but I'm up for anything. My brother gets mad at me for using the Japenese language as I do. But he's allowed, he's taking classes for the language and he's been there... I'm jealous.

_Anyways, I'm trying to get a broad spectrum of characters through this and it takes time to make sure they're in character. I don't know for sure, and I will listen to ideas if they are sent my way. My picture of Sasuke is frustrated at not being able to learn fast enough, resentful of people and their goodwill (no charity goes unresented), but I always thought he was a curious kind of guy, though he doesn't always show it. The kind of guy that takes something apart to see how it works. In Sasuke's case, dissect it and use it to his advantage._

_I am also curious about the technology they have in the Naruto world. If they are as up to date as we are with the added bonus of chakra that does lead to a more innovative society, or are they a bit behind. I imagine them more at a 1930s/40s level of technology, maybe a little more than that. They have radio transmitters/receivers...Discuss..._


End file.
